Break 4 Love
by TheResurrectionist
Summary: After the AU universe the angels threw the Winchesters into, something isn't right. Sam's gone, and no one remembers who he is. Dean's falling in more than one way, and life just isn't the same. Many more chapters to come, please review. Requests accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Dean's falling again, but his feet are flat on the ground.  
It'd been days-weeks-since it's happened, but his mind still couldn't get it.  
Couldn't get that Sam was gone. Sam was gone.

Sam was gone.  
He set the bottle of whiskey down on the table, grabbed a glass and sat.  
Bobby's been here, to check up on him, but dean could barely remember him being here.  
All he could remember was Sam's face. Sam's face as he fell in more ways than one.  
Down down down down down.  
Dean giggled.  
Alistair had taught him that once you hit rock bottom, you kept falling. That you could always fall farther.  
Maybe he was right. Because this was worse.  
Like the first time Sam had died, a sentence that shouldn't even be in his vocabulary but was. The first time, he had felt so alone. But that wasn't just it.  
He felt responsible. His fault Sammy died because Sam was his. His responsibility.  
It was all he could've thought about when he sat there, Bobby's words falling on deaf ears. He'd thought it was hell.  
Well, he'd been and back, gone through dead Sam and this...  
This was worse.  
Because angels had called Sam a monster. Sam, who wouldn't kick a puppy if you paid him. Sam who helped old ladies across the street because he felt bad.  
Sam, who for once in his life told dean to stop fighting for him. To put him down like the angels wanted to. "Because I'm a monster," he'd said. The look in sam's eyes...  
He'd given up.  
Dean could fight, could kill anything. And when Sam was involved, god help the monsters.  
But when Sam himself had given up. Had stopped fighting. That's when he knew all had gone wrong.  
He remembered Uriel's smile as Sam fell. Castiel's expression of peace, finally happy that he had rid the world of another monster.  
Worst of all was Sam's face when he fell.  
He didn't flail, didn't scream. He seemed to catch deans eyes, and time froze.  
Sam finally looked happy. As peaceful as Castiel.  
Happy that he was going to die because he couldn't live with himself anymore. Sam had closed his eyes and let himself go.  
And dean?  
Dean fell with him.  
X


	2. Chapter 2

Break 4 Love Chapter Two

It was a Saturday morning when Castiel and Uriel appeared in the Winchester's hotel room. They'd just finished up a chupacabra hunt, and were stitching up wounds when they heard the _swish _or angel's wings, a sound that either meant salvation or destruction.

Dean stood up, face still bloody as he faced the two angels. They stood tall, proud and mighty like angels should, but Dean knew that they stood for nothing as holy as Sam'd believed.

"Come with us." Said Uriel, Castiel oddly silent.

Dean frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "Can't we have, I dunno, a half hour to get ourselves together? I mean, cmon!" He said irritably.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say to the angel. He pulled out his angelic blade, and, quick as a cat, had it up against Sam's throat, glinting against the soft flesh.

"Now." The angel said.

Dean threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender, mind racing as he threw their situation together in his head. What did the angels want?

Good question. "What do you want?" he asked as he grabbed his coat, making sure Sam was okay as Uriel still held the blade to his throat.

_You okay Sam?_ He asked with his eyes. He was met with a look of anxiety, but Sam seemed cool enough.

Castiel touched his head with two fingers, transporting them to a rocky cliffside. Sam was next to him, Uriel a few feet over as he placed his blade back in its sleeve.

"We have news," Castiel said. "We-"

"You couldn't tell us back at the motel? Without holding my brother hostage?" Dean asked angrily. Castiel sent him a sharp look, continuing.

"Lucifer is moving. He has a plan, and your resistance to saying yes will not hold any longer. Lucifer's figured out a loophole. There's something special about Sam that we can't protect him from." _And you'll say yes._ Was the unspoken statement. He looked at Sam, whose breaths came fast in the chilly mountain air.

"Sam?" he asked, worried. Sam had his eyes closed, fists in his pocket.

Dean turned to the angels. "You're saying there's nothing we can do?"

Uriel almost smiled, the bastard. "I'm saying there's one thing we can do."

Dean raised eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"We won't have a war with Lucifer if Lucifer doesn't have a vessel. Especially one with such a dark future already." _Dark future? Special?_

Dean saw red. "Lucifer would just bring him back. You _know _that!"

Uriel's face didn't change. "Not if he's in another universe. One so far away that even we won't be able to find it. Safe from us and himself."

_Not Sam. Another universe? Forever?_

Dean shouted at Uriel. "I'm not letting you! That's a terrible plan! He's my brother!"

Uriel didn't say anything, smirk widening.  
Dean looked at Castiel, desperate. "You're not doing this. You can't be doing this! Please!"

Sam was still standing with his eyes closed, listening to Dean beg for his life. He didn't move, not an inch.

"Dean." His voice rumbled. "Let me go."

He opened his eyes, turning to Castiel.

"Will it work?" he said simply.

"Yes." Castiel replied, eyes grave. Sam turned and looked at Uriel.

"I know what you want," he said. "And I'll do it. I've known, ever since Azazel took me." He smiled grimly. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

He looked at Dean, eyes blank, none of the millions of images he'd thought would be there.

Sam took a step back, and Dean didn't realize what he was doing. Sam looked him one last time at him, and took another step.

_Goodbye Dean _his eyes said, and Sam was falling falling falling.

And as the angels looked on, Sam closed his eyes, hair twisting as he fell, the most terrifyingly beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

"SAM!"

fin for chapter two

A/N Please review! They make me the Justin bieber in the land of fangirls (Even if I don't like him that much)


End file.
